


Destined To Be Worlds Apart.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Badly Needed Missing Scene., Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Seperation, Slash, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, True Love, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Once Han got The Millennium Falcon back in his graspHe speedily left...aloneTo meet his loverFor perhapsOne final time?...





	

He swiftly reached the hill top sanctuary where Luke was living in hiding for many years. He had visited him there often, for secret liasions with his long lost lover.  
Han was breathless on his arrival, as Luke rushed to wrap him in welcoming arms.

"Luke, we can't go on meeting like this, we should have stayed together from the start of our love affair, way back when we were young and had the whole universe in our grasp. They are out searching frantically for you now, intent on mercilessly killing the last Legendary Jedi Knight."

Luke Sighed. "Yes I know, I had wanted nothing more than to stay with you always, but we both knew all too well of our circumstances and the consequences of continuing our love affair, the way things were."

"Luke, if either one of us were to be killed, the other may not ever hear of this news."

"Trust me Han, I would always feel it if anything happened to you, and I should mourn silently in meditation, and although the Force is not with you, I am convinced you would feel the pain of my loss, deep within your heart."

Han's expression was soulfully searching Luke's captured eyes, he spoke softly. "Nothing we can do then kid!"

"Han, our shared destiny is already mapped out in the stars, and while you can do so, you will continue coming here in secret, until that time arrives when destiny's will, is full-filled and irrevocably tears us apart."

"Luke, I long to be close to you so much more than we are allowed."

"I know Han, I feel it too, so strongly, but no one must find out about us, so I am trusting you, letting you go back there, with this longing ache, still trapped inside our very souls."

Han sighed. "I guess you'll have to trust me kid! I just never wanna live without you though."

"You wont have to Han, you will feel me in your heart, as I feel you...Always."

And so, there on a high hill-top, two lovers stood locked in each others arms, their lips forming a pure Holy alliance...for all eternity...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics:  
> Love Is A Many Splendoured Thing...
> 
> Once  
> On a high and windy hill  
> In the morning mist  
> Two lovers kissed  
> And the world stood still...
> 
> Note: I was disappointed to say the least, that they didn't get a final scene together in the movie.  
> This is my addition to the memory of their special relationship.


End file.
